space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
R'ay-Maan
R’ay-Maan R’ay is the ultimate gamer. When he was little, he watched his brother play in Ultranet Leagues and from then on, he was hooked. R’ay played everything, often neglecting his studies and staying up for hours. His favorite games were always the space fighter games, especially the lightning fast twitchy games. At one point, R’ay become Ultranet famous on Secluron while playing in an important League match by kamikaze flying into the opposing team’s leader and best player a record 37 times. As R’ay grew older, his family pressured him to do something productive. Unable to see himself working a desk underground like most Sectoids, R’ay happened to see a promotional holo for Space Fleet Marine Corp. Watching the pilots maneuver to drop points while under fire put an instant grin on his face. Within days, R’ay was signed up and was off to basic training. R’ay is Selfish: Impatient, Daring and Unpredictable Minor Insanity: severely paranoid that the internet is being withheld as some sort of plot to break his will. Stats *MS 21/ +2 *PS 12 /0 *END 18 /+3 *AGL 23 /+2 *CHM 9 /0 *DC 5/5 *TDC 12/12 RF 1 *Move 2 *MP 64/ Programs: Initiate (1) Pilot (2) Skills *Literacy lvl 3 *Mathematics lvl 3 *Computer Systems lvl 3 *Communications Systems lvl 2 *Organizational Lore SFMC lvl 1 *Paramedic lvl 3 *Basic Implants lvl 1 *Mental Rejuvenation lvl 3 *Swimming lvl 1 *Climbing lvl 1 *Navigation lvl 1 *Survival lvl 1 *Foreign Environment Combat lvl 1 *Mechanics Level 3 *Pilot Ground Level 1 *Pilot Atmospheric Level 1 *Ranged Spell Level 3 *Defend Level 3 *Puzzle Solving 1 *Self Defense 1 *Athletics 1 *Armor 3 *Vehicle Combat 3 *Pilot Space 4 *Ranged Mounted 3 Spells *Active Spell Lock L3 *Empower 3 *Elemental Torpedo 3 *Mystic Skin 3 *Bead Lightning Level 4 Style *Construct Style *Martial Magic (3 points spent) 1 4hrblk left Initiate *Rejuvenate 1 additional Mystic Point per hour. *Can learn Spells from the following Schools: Psionics, Personal Enhancement, Conflict, Weapons, Spirit Mastery and Protection, up to level 6 *Choose and immediately learn 1 Spell from any of the above Schools *Can Learn Mystic Skills up to Level 6. *Can Learn the Armour Skill up to Level 6. *+ 1 Action only useable to cast Weapon, Conflict, Psionic and Fundamental Spells. *+10 Mystic Points *+1 to Agility *+1 Endurance *Can Use Constructs up to level 6 (with Construct Style) *Active Spell Lock- Mystic Skill at Level 1: With this Skill the Initiate can lock on to a single target for a significant bonus to strike. It requires a Spell Action at a speed factor of 3 to lock on to a target. Once locked on the Initiate gains +1 per level to Strike with Spell nodes against that target. If the Initiate moves out of their hex for any reason they lose the lock and the bonus to strike. Pilot *Can learn Skills from the Pilot, and Military Skill Groups up to level 6 *Can Learn Armour Combat Skills, Special Combat Skills, Defensive Combat Skills and Mounted Combat Skills up to level 6 *Can learn Vehicle Engineering Skill, Skill up to level 6 *Can install a Level 4 Neural Interface Implant ignoring all prerequisites *Can Use Exo-systems up to level 6 (must have the associated Style) *+1 to Endurance *+1 to Agility Attribute *+1 Action while piloting a Vehicle, Exo-System or Construct. *+2 DF checks on Pilot Space *+1 to Strike with Mounted Weapons at level 1,4,7,and 10 of the appropriate Mounted Weapons Skill *Pilots get an extra roll when crashing to try and avoid the crash *Pilots can use 1 additional Combat Style each Round *+3 Combat Pool Points per combat. Equipment *Clothing *Small Multi-Tool *Flash Light Multi-Tool Option *Printer Multi-Tool Option *Soft Port Multi-Tool Option *Printer Multi-Tool Option *Swiss Army Module Multi-Tool Option *SFMC Cyber-Implant: lvl 1 Communicator, (lvl 1 Radio Transceiver w/ lvl 1 Telemetry) / Tracker-Locator / Virtual ID *SFMC Private 3rd Class Insignia *SFMC Fatigues c/w Cap (battleship grey) *SFMC Duffle Bag *SFMC Dress Uniform c/w Hat, (white) *SFMC Garment Bag (containing my SFMC Dress Uniform) *First Aid Kit: Heals +1 DC @14710 of Paramedic or +1/Level of MD *Level 1 Construct, Cloth SFMC Fatigues: AC 2 RF 1 *Level 1 Spell Node Bead Lightning: +1 strike *3 Packs of type A knitters *Battle Harness +3 Combat Ready Slots *Knife DR 1 SF 2 AP-5 *Breather PR 2 *Vehicle Engineering Toolkit *L3 Construct On Cloth: 6/6 AC, RF 1 *L3 Spell Node Bead Lightning: +3 Strike, PD1. 3 SF, 3 DR Shock 3 Category:Space Fleet